Primal Passions
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: His hand tangled in my hair as we kissed. Our tongues caressing the other, and our hands groping at whatever part they could reach. I knew he felt possessive of me and that feeling went both ways. I was his and he was mine and no one could take away from us. My new fic, please enjoy! R&R (read&review) rated M for mature content P
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMAL PASSIONS**

His hand tangled in my hair as we kissed. Our tongues caressing the other, and our hands groping at whatever part they could reach. I knew he felt possessive of me and that feeling went both ways. I was his and he was mine and no one could take away from us.

We tore at each other's clothes to remove them, to be together finally. What we had been waiting for ever since he came back into my life three years ago.

"Please," I murmured. I needed him so bad. I wanted him to possess me. To fill me up with his girth but I had to be patient because I knew that he wanted to torture me first.

"Patience Precious," he laughed. "Or you will be waiting for a long time." The rest of our clothes were divested of and our sweat slicked naked bodies pressed against each other. He walked forwards, pushing me back until the edge of the bed hit my knees and I fell on my back, sprawled on top.

I groaned with impatience, I wanted – no, _needed_ – him inside me. To finally claim me as his, and his only. Our hips ground against each other as we ravaged the other's mouth, our hands grabbing and taking firm hold of the one we wanted most in this world.

He moved from my mouth and down my throat to suckle there a moment before moving further down to my chest. I gasped I shock and pleasure as he took my virgin nipple in his mouth and gently bit it before sucking on it like a babe. He used his other hand to rub my other nipple between his fingers.

I was in absolute bliss; I never thought that we would be here, that my deepest with would finally be coming true. "Jarr…" I moaned. I couldn't finish his name I was in too much ecstasy. He was playing my body like a fine tuned instrument.

His free hand moved up my inner thigh and towards my core which desired his attention. I spread my legs a little further, indicating my invitation and he took it as his fingers delved into my folds where no man had ever ventured before. Even when my own fingers delved there, it was in thoughts of him and of when he would be the one touching me.

I was gasping for breath; I reached my own hands down to him, to feel that he was hard and ready for me. "I need you. Now," I whispered in his ear. He gave a small grunt then looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want this? I will not force you," he murmured. All I could do was nod my head. I craved his touch more than anything. I knew he loved me just as I loved him.

He moved until he was above me between my legs, positioned to enter me. I kissed him deeply and I could feel his hips move forward to penetrate when-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I slammed the snooze button on my alarm. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of my dream.

"Fuck! Fucking hell! Why? Why does this always happen right before he…! Fuck!" I yelled. These dreams had been happening for the last four years since I turned 18 and realised what Jareth had been trying to tell me, to make me understand the entire time I had been in his labyrinth. In every encounter.

He loved me.

I loved him.

I _craved_ him, but all I could get were these _fucking_ dreams that left me wanting more. I sighed, no point in staying in bed all day when I have to get to work.

Getting dressed I smiled, at least I could see him in my dreams every night. Even if I never got to finally 'have' him. I finished getting ready for work; grabbing my bag and keys I headed out the door. Locking it behind me I could have sworn I heard his voice, "_Sarah,_" I looked around and seeing no one there I shrugged my shoulders, got in the car and put the dream in the back of my mind before driving to work. I could dwell on the dream later, but right now, I had other responsibilities.

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Jareth sat looking in his crystal, smirking as he saw what his long awaited love had been dreaming about. "Well, well, well Sarah. You certainly have been a naughty girl. Don't worry, you will be in my bed before too long," he gave a grin that scared the shit out of his goblins. She wouldn't know what hit her when he came. He let out a laugh that had every goblin in the castle _and_ city hiding for several days.

_Fin_

**a/n: Hey! I know I shouldn't be posting this when I have other stories to get done like Friends Forever – Literally, but I have been obsessed with the Labyrinth lately and just couldn't stop myself when this came to mind. Lets just say that even I chain my muse up he is a stubborn prick and only lets me write when he has a fancy. And his current fancy was this. He is actually looking at me now and smirking at my glare telling me that he doesn't like True Blood so I will be lucky if he lets me finish F F – L. he is a fucking asswhole my muse is.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I would love for you to review and tell me what ya think of my first Labyrinth fic =)**

**~Carpe Diem Vampire**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: heyy everyone! So right now I am in ecstasy due to having great feedback for my first Labyrinth fic! In less than 18 hours, my fic has had 4 reviews, 1 fave, 1 alert and 140 views. I have also had 4 ppl (reviews) expressing that they would like to have a sequel! YAY! I would like to inform you that I am not good AT ALL at writing sequels and actually **_**finishing**_** them (as evidenced by my other fics) but I would dearly LOVE to try. **

**I mostly don't finish them because I get sick of either the fandom, the couple, or even just my own writing. At the moment I would dearly like to write a sequel and have started but I would like to have a BETA to help me! So if you're interested please PM me! (also, I don't quite know how the BETA system works as I haven't had to BETA yet and no one has ever BETA'd for me yet.) Thank you! **

**So before anything else, here is a sneak peek of the sequel! It won't be up for a while as I would like to write it completely or just several chap ahead before posting it but I hope you enjoy =)**

**~Carpe Diem Vampire**

**PASSIONATE TRUTHS**

He moved until he was above me between my legs, positioned to enter me. I kissed him deeply and I could feel his hips move forward to penetrate when-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

My hand slammed the snooze button and pushed the damn thing off the table. I heard it bang on the floor but when I looked it was still working, not even a scratch. That was understandable since this clock was new and guaranteed unbreakable (unless dropped from a second story or higher). I got this particular one because I was sick and tired of having to waste my money on buying a new clock _every single fucking week_ due to my violent feelings towards my alarm. Always due to it waking me up before the best bit of my dreams.

I thumped my head against my pillow and sighed. 'Why do I keep having these dreams? Oh that's right. Because you love him and have since realised _for the last four years_ that yes. He had been telling you that he loves you too.'

I was tired. Every morning I would tell myself that I was going to call him to me later that night to finally confront him again and tell him the truth, but I would always chicken out of it and continue with my routine.

Sitting up in the bed, I looked around and saw something strange. A crystal sitting on my dresser, next to my figuring of _him_.

I walked over to it and gasped. The crystal was sitting on top of a white feather. 'He's been here. he left this. Ohmygod!' I thought. I picked the crystal and feather up with great care and hugged them to my chest. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm going to call to him tonight. I will," I swore to myself. I had to confess, I had to let him know.

**a/n: so there is the sneak peek my precious ones! Please review what you think so far and if you would like to be my BETA please PM me! =)**

**~Carpe Diem Vampire**


End file.
